Somewhere Only We Know
by ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs
Summary: Kick Buttowski lo tiene todo, es el mas grande acróbata del mundo tiene fama y fortuna pero un accidente cambia su vida para siempre, ahora el debe encontrar la manera de recupera su vida de antes con la ayuda de Kendall Perkins la única persona que lo puede ver, sorry soy mala para los summarys u u
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores y escritores =) bueno como lo prometí aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi segundo fanfic , esta historia va ser algo diferente puesto que aquí tanto Kick como Kendall no se conocen (no, no es broma) pero tranquilos que aquí ellos aprenderán a convivir y claro a gustarse entre si xD espero que les guste **

**n/a: en esta historia ellos ya son adultos (por si tienen curiosidad)**

**n/a 2: Kick buttowski o algun otro personaje de la serie NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD a excepcion de mis OC que aparescan**

* * *

P.D.V. Kick**  
**

**: tres meses antes :**

Brianna - no se te vaya a olvidar a venir a la fiesta de aniversario de nuestros padres Kick

Kick - no Bri ya lo tengo apuntado aquí (revisando su agenda)

Brianna - bien mama ya llego del salón de belleza te la paso

Honey - te deseo mucha suerte en tu acrobacia bebe

Kick - mama, ya no soy un bebe soy un adulto (dijo rodando un poco sus ojos)

Honey - para mi sigues siendo mi pequeño Clarence, prométeme que usaras tu equipo de seguridad

Kick - si mama te lo prometo y gracias te veré al rato mama

Honey - ok cariño

Kick - saludos a papa a y feliz aniversario

Honey - gracias y suerte

Kick - gracias mama me tengo que ir los veo al rato

Honey - bye

Kick - bye

Nunca te has puesto a pensar en las cosas que tienes o en las que no tienes, en mi caso es muy distinto ya que yo lo tengo todo, soy el mas grande acróbata mas extremo del mundo, tengo fama y fortuna, el mejor amigo del mundo, tengo a mi familia que siempre me apoya, prácticamente soy feliz.

Pero aunque yo sea feliz así como yo vivo, mis padres y amigos siempre han anhelan que tenga una novia y mi propia familia, jamás me e detenido a pensar en el amor ya que desde pequeño nunca me ha llamado la atención el romance, a demás ¿para que sirve el amor? si la gente solo lo usa por conveniencia, recuerdo aquellas veces que rechazaban a mi hermano mayor o aquellos imbéciles que le rompió el corazón a mi pequeña hermana, desde ese entonces jure nunca enamorarme o al menos eso creía yo (abriendo una pequeña cajita roja) y así fue, he tenido algunas "citas " pero nada serio ya que mi carrera esta a flote y eso solo seria una distracción.

Como dije antes mi vida es perfecta, no tengo responsabilidades mayores como mis amigos y sobre todo no tengo que lidiar con novias neuróticas o esposas controladoras no señor, cuando mis amigos o la prensa me preguntan si tengo alguna chica especial en mi vida y en mi corazón yo suelo reírme y mi contestación siempre es "he considerado que la única novia que tengo por el momento son las acrobacias" (girando su silla y mirando fijamente un poster) pero cambiando el tema hoy es un día muy importante para mí ya que hare una acrobacia a lado de uno de mis ídolos más grande e importante de mi infancia Billy Stumps

Gunther – Kick estas listo (dijo Gunther animado)

Kick – yo siempre estoy listo (mirando a su amigo rubio)

Gunther – bien ¿quieres que repasemos los planos de la acrobacia?

Kick – no es necesario todo saldrá bien como siempre

Gunther – estas seguro por que tu siempre…

Kick – si lo se yo siempre repaso nuevamente los planos de mis acrobacias pero no esta vez yo se que todo va a salir bien (poniéndose su chaqueta) oye ya llego mi encargo

Gunther – si (sacando un paquete de su bolsillo) desde que llego me he preguntado que es

Kick - son unos boletos para un crucero

Gunther - ¿que? acaso te iras a un crucero alrededor del mundo sin mi (dijo su amigo molesto cruzando los brazos)

Kick – jajaja muy gracioso, es el regalo de aniversario de mis padres

Gunther – como tu digas (dejando los boletos en sima de una mesa y saliendo de su camerino pero antes de cerrar la puerta le vuelve hablar) no se te vaya a olvidar ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scarlett

Kick – (sonríe) por supuesto que no se me olvida, yo nunca he faltado a sus fiestas

Gunther – ok entonces terminando este evento nos vamos (y con esto cierra la puerta)

Hoy tengo la agenda llena primero, mi gran presentación con Billy Stumps en Bank Arena en Harbor Yard en Bridgeport, el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres realmente no se como es que me voy a dividir para ir a ambas fiestas

Gunther – (tocando la puerta) Kick ya es hora

Salí de mi camerino y me encontré a Billy ambos nos saludamos y nos dirigimos a la arena, al llegar haya vi la gran cantidad de gente que te apoyaba y que estaba dispuesta a ver un gran espectáculo cosa que se los iba a dar con mucho gusto, Billy y yo nos subimos a nuestros camiones monstruos para tomar nuestras posiciones, una chica pelirroja salió a la arena para darnos la señal para encender nuestros camiones y comenzar el espectáculo, Billy y yo comenzamos a manejar nuestros camiones y haciendo acrobacias en ellos, pasamos por aros de fuego, posos radioactivos, rampas mortales y por ultimo lo que los fans esperaban saltar una rampa en el cual teníamos que atravesar seis carros, Billy y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y al parecer el entendió mi mensaje

Kick y Billy - VIVE HASTA QUE DUELA (ambos gritando)

Ambos saltamos esa rampa y aterrizamos con estilo, los fans se volvían locos aclamando nuestros nombres, definitivamente hoy era un estupenda noche. Al terminar la presentación Gunther y yo nos dirigimos a Nueva York, a la residencia de Scarlett hoy era su cumpleaños y no podía faltar ya que cuando hago una promesa la cumplo

Gunther - bien Kick ya estamos aquí

Kick - si (dije estacionando mi coche)

Gunther - vaya mira cuanta gente vino, apuesto que hay modelos sexys esperando a que este galán las invite a bailar

Kick - hahahaa si tú lo dices

Gunther - traes su regalo

Kick - si (sacando una cajita roja de su bolsillo)

Gunther - espera ¿no me digas que le vas a pedir matrimonio?

Kick - no, claro que no (poniéndose ruborizado)

Gunther - entonces tu, ella, eso

Kick - ella y yo solo somos amigos y esto es un dije (abriendo la cajita y mostrándole el dije)

Gunther - perdóname amigo pero este regalo es más común en una relación de novios

Kick - ¿que un amigo no le puede regalar un dije con la inicial de su nombre a su amiga?

Gunther - si pero en tu caso cuando hablas con ella o cuando le regalas cosas siempre tus modos son mas de novio que de amigo

Kick - mira mejor cállate y entremos si no se me va hacer tarde para ir a la fiesta de aniversarios de mis padres

Si admito que ella y yo salimos un par de veces e incluso esto ya lo empezaba a tomar como algo serio pero posteriormente ella es actriz y anda viajando de aquí para halla, nunca tuve el tiempo para decirle lo que sentía y cuando tenia la oportunidad ella se había ido de Nueva York y desde ese día su partida se me hizo eterna. Entramos a su mansión y ahí nos topamos con algunas celebridades del cine como de música al parecer durante ese tiempo que de había ido a Suiza ella había hecho muchos amigos y no la culpo ella es muy agradable sin mencionar que cuenta buenos chistes pero de ahí en fuera la amaban

Scarlett - KICK

Aquella dulce voz se me hizo tan familiar, voltee a ver si mis sospechas eran verídicas y al parecer si lo eran, Scarlett se acercaba a mí con una resplandeciente sonrisa, recuerdo que cuando me sonreía así mi corazón latía muy rápido pero ahora siento que esa sensación esta…¿desapareciendo?

Kick - feliz cumpleaños Scarlett (dándole un abrazo)

Scarlett - oh gracias Kick (abrazándolo) oye hay algo muy especial que tengo que decirte

Kick - ¿enserio?

Scarlett - si pero eso lo diré en unos instantes estoy esperando a que llegue el

Kick - ¿a que llegue quien?

Scarlett - mi novio Thomas Middleford

Kick -¿Thomas Middleford?

Scarlett - a mira ya llego espera aquí un momento

En ese instante mi corazón dejo de latir, acaso ¿ella tenia un novio?, ¿cuando pensaba decírmelo? Y ¿que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme?

Scarlett – hola su atención por favor (dijo golpeando una copa de vino con una cuchara) quiero informar algo muy importante, esto cambiara no solo mi vida si no que también la de ustedes ya que son mis amigos mas cercanos y quisiera compartir esta gran felicidad con ustedes

Thomas - (se arrodilla ante Scarlett, abre una cajita azul marino) mi dulce y bella Scarlett, durante estos tres años maravillosos años de relación que tenemos como novios, tu que me has cautivado con tu alegría y bondad, tu que has sido el sol radiante de mis días, tu la única chica que se a robado mi corazón y hoy en un día tan especial como este y en una noche tan mágica como esta hoy te pido que seas mi esposa

Todos estaban entusiasmados menos yo, en ese instante deseaba que ella le dijera que no o algo así pero no y mi gran temor se hizo realidad

Scarlett - si, si acepto (dándole un beso)

Los invitados que estaban ahí aplaudían y sonreían de felicidad excepto yo ¿enserio ella se casaría con el?

Scarlet - bueno en vista de que pronto me voy a casar (mirando a Kick), quiero pedirle a Kick que ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos más cercanos, quiero que sea el que me entregue en el altar

Todos voltearon a verme yo en ese momento estaba en un transe analizando lo primero que había dicho el "si acepto" y ahora el "que yo fuera a entregarla en el altar" realmente sentía que no podía respirar en ese momento tenia ganas de decirle"no te puedes casar con el por que el no te merece" pero mi contestación fue

Kick – seria un honor en hacerlo

Scarlett y Thomas me miraban con mucho aprecio y felicidad, Gunther estaba feliz pero al ver mi rostro su felicidad se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció una expresión de preocupación

Gunther - Kick amigo ¿te encuentras bien

Kick - si creo que si (dije sin ánimos)

Gunther - ¿seguro? Por que si quieres ahorita tu y yo…

Kick - no, si estoy bien (mirando su reloj) vaya mira la hora que es debo irme o si no, no llegare a Mellowbrook a tiempo

Gunther - te acompaño

Kick - no estoy bien además no quiero arruinarte la noche

Gunther - enserio no estoy bromeando te acompaño amigo

Kick - no realmente estoy bien además me estas retrasando nos vemos mañana en mi departamento

Gunther - ok felicítame a tus padres de mi parte

Kick - si hombre

Justo en ese instante que ya me iba Scarlett me hablo yo voltee a verla ella me miro algo triste y me dijo

Scarlett – tan pronto te vas

Kick – si veras es que hoy es el aniversario de mis padres y prometí ir

Scarlett – ya entiendo, oye me gusto mucho mi regalo gracias

Kick – no hay de que

Scarlett – (mirando hacia el cielo) espero que tu algún día encuentres a esa persona tan especial y así puedas sentir lo que yo siento ahora

Kick – creo que eso va ser imposible yo no creo en el amor

Scarlett – no digas tonterías Kick ya veras que en alguna parte de este gran mundo encontraras a esa persona que esta destinada a que estén juntos

Kick – bien y eso cuando va a ocurrir

Scarlett – solo tú lo sabrás Kick

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue yo me quede algo intrigado a su pequeña charla ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? salí de ahí algo abrumado de la fiesta, abrí la puesta de mi auto deportivo y arranque lo mas rápido posible, en la carretera iba algo distraído debido a la noticia que había escuchado hace un par de minutos y sobre su charla, mi celular empezó a sonar y asonar pero como iba en carretera no podía contestarlo en eso en una avenida me pare en un semáforo rojo y al ver quien me llamaba me dio un pequeño escalofrió ya que era Brianna, le marque y esperando que me contestara lo mas rápido posible ella contesto y me dijo

Brianna - Clarence se supone que ya deberías de haber estado aquí hace una hora ¿en donde estas?

Kick - estoy en la avenida Pensilvania

Brianna –l apenas vas por haya

Kick - si ya se que es tarde pero trata de distraerlos

Brianna - oye ya me aburrí de escuchar los tontos casos resueltos de Brad aparte los discursos que da esta durmiendo a la gente

Kick - otra vez esta contando cuando detuvo el ladrón de pijamas

Brianna - si

Brad - oye Bri es el loser

Brianna - si

Brad - dile que se apresure ya no se me ocurre nada mas para distraer a nuestros padres y a los invitados aparte tengo hambre

Brianna - ya lo oíste Kick

Kick - si ya voy para allá nos vemos después el semáforo ya cambio a verde

Brianna -ok bye

El semáforo había cambio a verde y yo seguí conduciendo de repente vi que algunos carros se desviaban y chocaban entre si, realmente se había hecho una carambola aquí cuando de repente un tráiler de colchones venia hacia mi, volví a conducir tratando de esquivar el tráiler pero fue demasiado rápido que solo vi una luz muy intensa y escuchando el crujir de los autos como iban chocando, de repente todo se volvió negro y a lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y algunos gritos y quejidos de las personas que chocaron con aquel tráiler.

* * *

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ****Kick buttowski o algun otro personaje de la serie NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD a excepcion de mis OC que aparescan**

* * *

**P.V. Kendall**

:Tres meses después:

_"Ultima llama, a todos los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar en la sala cuatro"_

- Bueno creo que este es un adiós abuelo (dije tristemente)

- No querida es un hasta pronto (dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa tratando de animar a la rubia) – Parece que la junta de tu padre durara mas de lo previsto (mirando su reloj)

- No trates de justificarlo siempre es lo mismo, si no son "juntas son viajes de negocios"(dije con sarcasmo)

- Recuerda que tu padre es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado

- Si, claro (dije incrédulamente) - el siempre esta ocupado pero da la casualidad que esta ocupado para mi y no para Melinda y Penélope

- Kendall…

- No importa abuelo además ya me están llamando creo que es hora de partir

- Bien (dándole otro abrazo) recuerda que cuando llegues y te instales háblame para saber si estas bien mi pequeña

- Si abuelo te lo prometo

Tome mi equipaje y aborde mi avión, mire por la ventanilla del avión y volví a mirar a mi abuelo por ultima vez, como me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aquí para despedirse de mi pero creo que nuestra relación nunca será la misma desde que mama murió.

Sentía tanta emoción y a la ves nervios por llegar a Nueva York, ya habían pasado tres años desde que me había graduado de la facultad de medicina al igual que había conseguido mi primer empleo en el hospital de Santa Fe, pero hace tres meses el director del hospital me pidió que fuera a Nueva York para que participara en caso Thompson, tenia que reunirme con otros especialistas para hacer un trasplante de corazón y una reconstrucción de una pierna y debido a que los familiares de dicha paciente quieren a los mejores doctores del mundo pues me mandaron a llamar ya que he resuelto con éxito mas de 100 casos cardiovasculares. Para mi es un honor que me hayan mandado a llamar ya que en raras ocasiones los doctores jóvenes como yo no son muy bien aceptados por los doctores que ya han tenido mas años de experiencia, a decir verdad es la primera vez que participo en una cirugía plástica pues mi especialidad es cardiología pero como suele decir mi abuelo todo se puede.

Ya habían pasado más de diez horas desde que había abordado el avión en Inglaterra y hasta apenas estábamos llegando a Nueva York, el avión aterrizo y en seguida fui a recoger mi equipaje y encendí mi teléfono celular para checar mis mensajes y vaya que tenia un buen de mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo y entre tantos mensajes pude ver uno que era proveniente de mi padre que decía "márcame cuando llegues a Nueva York"

- creo que después de todo se acordó que existo (me dije entre si)

Así que marque a su teléfono pero al escuchar aquella voz chillona supe que no era para nada bueno

– hola ¿quien habla?

– Melinda habla Kendall (le hable indiferente)

– ¿Kendall? que sorpresa, ¿Como estas? ¿Todo bien en Nueva York?

Kendall – bien apenas acabo de llegar, podrías pasarme a mi papa porfavor

– lo siento pero el no va poder atenderte, esta en su despacho atendiendo uno de sus socios pero me dijo que cuando hablaras te digiera que afuera del aeropuerto esta una limosina negra el cual te va a llevar a tu nuevo departamento

Kendall – ¿mi nuevo que?

Melinda – como dijiste que te ibas a ir a vivir a Nueva York para siempre, tu padre y yo pensamos darte un regalo de bienvenida a tu nueva ciudad así que necesitarías un departamento para que vivieras con todos los lujos y comodidades que estas acostumbrada

– Melinda yo nunca dije que me iría para siempre, solo vine por asuntos de trabajo

– ups! pensé que si, lastima

– mira quiero hablar con mi padre y quiero que me atienda AHORA (dije enojada)

– Kendall ya te dije el esta ocupado así que háblale en otra ocasión de acuerdo, disfruta tu estadía en Nueva York, bye bye

– esa bruja (dije furiosa)

Tome mi equipaje y me dirigí afuera haber si era cierto lo que me había dicho y si efectivamente si, el chofer tomo mi equipaje y yo me subí a la limosina y ahí el me llevaba a donde se supone que seria mi "nuevo departamento". En el camino yo empezaba a imaginarme como seria mi nuevo departamento, seguramente Melinda había escogido el departamento mas pequeño, feo y en un lugar de mala muerte, después movía mi cabeza y entre mi me decía

– no creo que mi padre seria capaz de que yo viviera en un departamento y menos con esas condiciones

Después suspiraba y de nuevo me volvía a imaginar como seria mi nuevo hogar, tal vez sea en un lugar rustico o en una zona rustica con un hermoso paisaje y vecinos muy guapos y atractivos y todos ellos son muy amables luego volvía a mover mi cabeza

– Kendall eso solo sucede en las películas románticas (me dije desanimada)

Seguramente es una habitación de universitario ya que cuando iba a la universidad no salía de mi cuarto y siempre me sentía cómoda y tranquila ahí

– si eso a de ser un cuarto de universitario

El chofer me miraba por el retrovisor algo extrañado, seguramente a de pensar que estoy loca por hablar sola, mire mi reloj y ya pasaban de las diez y ya me estaba dando sueño por el cansado viaje, el auto se detuvo, el chofer se giro hacia mi y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo

- bienvenida Srta. Perkins a su nuevo departamento

Yo abrí la ventanilla para fijarme en donde estaba y al ver el lugar me quede algo impresionada, el edificio era enorme, si era rustico y a la vez elegante, la zona era privada puesto que aquí se veía que vivían puros ricos y famosos, la vista era hermosa ver tantas luces de colores adornando la zona era algo hermoso pero como era de noche no sabia si tenia un vista que valiera la pena admirar, el chofer se bajo del carro y en seguida me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar, después abrió el maletero y empezó a sacar mi equipaje, luego el me miro y me dijo

- ¿Quiere que le ayude a subir su equipaje a su departamento Srta.?

- Pero…es que no se cual es mi departamento

- Es el #306 Srta.

- ¿Eh?

- Así tengo indicado (entregándole la llave) ¿Qué su padre no se lo dijo?

- No, el esta muy ocupado como para atenderme

- Entonces subamos Srta.

Entramos al edificio y el vigilante que estaba ahí me saludo muy amablemente, por lo menos si hay gente amable por aquí me dije entre si, subimos al elevador y al llegar al tercer piso estuvimos buscando el departamento, al parecer los departamentos se veían grandes puesto que los pasillos era largos casi se me hacia eterno caminar por ahí hasta que llegamos

- Bien Srta. aquí es, espero que tenga una buena estadía en Nueva York

- Gracias

- Con su permiso

Y así fue como me volví a quedar sola de nuevo, abrí el departamento y encendí la luz y vaya que me lleve una gran sorpresa, el departamento era grande, mas grande de lo que era en donde yo vivía con mi abuelo, la decoración era algo excesiva ya que había demasiados trofeos, cascos, y algunas cosas autografiadas, empecé a recorrer el departamento, la sala era de cuero, en la pared estaba un gigantesca pecera con varios peces de colores pero el que mas destacaba era un pez dorado que aparte de estar grande solo se quedaba en e pequeño castillo luego mire varios poster de algunas celebridades de deportistas extremos y al mirar la alfombra de la sala con un gran logotipo con unas iniciales "KB" me quede algo extrañada y confundida

- Creo que se equivocaron los decoradores a mi no me gustan los deportes a demás se equivocaron en las iniciales es "KP" no "KB", luego se me vino a la mente lo que Melinda me dijo hace un rato

:Flash Back:

Como dijiste que te ibas a ir a vivir a Nueva York para siempre, tu padre y yo pensamos darte un regalo de bienvenida a tu nueva ciudad así que necesitarías un departamento para que vivieras con todos los lujos y comodidades que estas acostumbrada

:Fin del Flash Back:

- Esto es obra de la bruja (dije enojada) – que gana con hacerme la vida infeliz

Me dirigí a la puerta que suponía era mi habitación y al abrirla mas y mas trofeos, cuadros y una colección de patinetas era mas una habitación con una decoración masculina que femenina, realmente la bruja había logrado que me enfureciera, en la cabecera de la cama había una foto enmarcada autografiada y tenia las mismas iniciales que la alfombra

- ¿Qué rayos significa KB?

Me metí al baño para ponerme mi pijama y lavarme los dientes, luego salí para acostarme en la cama y dormir ya que mañana tenia que presentarme en el hospital de central Park a las nueve y sobre la ridícula decoración me encargaría después, apague las luces y me acomode para dormir

- ¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi habitación?

Me desperté de sopetón al escuchar una voz profunda y masculina que emanaba de la entrada de la habitación, prendí la luz rápidamente y me quede en shock, ahí esta un hombre aproximadamente de mi edad vestido con un traje de acróbata tenia un casco en su cabeza pero se le podía ver algunos mechones marrones y al verle la cara vaya que era guapo pero por su expresión era de molestia, yo solo seguía mirándolo y luego el hablo

- ¿Te pregunte quien eres y que haces en mi habitación?

- ¿Tu habitación?

- Si MI HABITACION

- este…yo…

- Ya se es una de esas tontas bromas de Gunther no es así

- ¿Gunther?

- No, no me digas entonces eres de esas locas fans que buscan algo privado e intimo de sus ídolos, mira te daré un autógrafo y luego te vas de acuerdo muñeca

- MUÑECA? (dije enojada y quitándome las cobijas) – creo que te equivocaste de departamento, por que aquí vivo yo (le dije levantándome de la cama)

- No lo creo ya que este es mi departamento que no vez la decoración (dijo mas molesto)

- No este es mi departamento, mi padre me lo compro para que yo viviera aquí así que largo de mi departamento si no quieres que llame a la policía (dije tomando un bate que estaba colgado en la pared)

- No toques ese bate que me lo autografiaron los New York Yankees

- ¿Eh?

- Suficiente voy a llamar a Julio para que te eche de aquí (dijo dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina)

- Óyeme tu a mi nadie me va echar de mi casa me oyes

Me puse mis pantuflas y en seguida tome el bate y me fui en la dirección que había tomado aquel tipo cuando abrir la puerta de la cocina me miro furioso y me dijo

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi teléfono?

- Yo no le hice nada a mi teléfono apenas me acabo de instalar

- Si claro (me dijo con sarcasmo) – que clase de truco es este

- De que estas hablando

- ¿Por que no lo puedo tomar?

El me miraba enojado y yo no entendía el por que cuando de repente el tomo el teléfono pero lo traspasaba y me decía el por que no lo podía tocar mire hacia abajo y note que flotaba yo solo solté el bate y me llego a la mente la película que vi una semana atrás con mi amiga Alexandra "actividad paranormal" en donde una chica vivía en un departamento con su novio y esta le pasaban cosas sobrenaturales y que al final es poseída por un espíritu maligno, esto solo significaba una cosa

- ERES UN FANTASMA

- ¿Un fantasma?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (grite como loca)

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras XD muchas pero muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios realmente me alegra que les gustara el primer capitulo =) y por su gran don de la paciencia

Antes que nada una disculpa por la LARGAAAAAAA espera (si lo se soy mala onda) no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar y leer sus comentarios por los horribles examenes pero aqui estoy de nuevo xD me alegro mucho de que les gstara el capitulo =) espero que les guste este (si ando corta de imaginacion y de inspiracion T^T los trabajos y examenes se llevan lo mejor de mi buuuuuuu ok no xD) pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y que descanse un poco les prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible deberitas deberitas xD

Ok se me cuidan mucho mucho mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

PD:** isabelita emoxxa **con respecto a tu pregunta si Scarlett sabe de sus sentimientos (amor no correspondido buuuuu u_u)


End file.
